Electronic cigarettes, electronic cigars, and other vaporizing or vaping devices provide an alternative to traditional smoking devices that can offer many benefits to users. These devices may be intended for single-use or limited use (e.g., disposable devices), or may be designed for multiple use or extended use (e.g., rechargeable devices) with recharging or replacement of various components, such as a cartridge and/or a battery. Portable devices that have multiple components may be inconvenient to carry.